


【擎蜂】Die for you

by Tracy_sleep



Category: Optimus Prime/Bumblebee - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracy_sleep/pseuds/Tracy_sleep





	【擎蜂】Die for you

0.

And if the sun grows cold along the way  
倘若阳光冰冷  
And if the stars don't line to light the way  
倘若星光黯淡  
And when you fall away and crash back down below  
当你离去 跌落谷底  
I'll search the skies for you and I'll follow  
我会寻遍整片天空 追随你的足迹  
I'll be in your afterglow  
活在你的余音中  
And I'll bring you home  
我将带你回家

1.

Bumblebee抬眼瞥见手腕处的电子手铐，芯里猛地一沉。能量已经在刚才的战斗中流失了大半，他不知道自己还能撑多久。 

四周幽暗无光。他的接收器仍因刚才猛烈炮火的冲击嗡嗡作响，自动修复和战斗计算系统都已经失灵。听到逐渐接近的脚步声时，他只能凭着本能侧脸向一边歪去。警报在体内轰然炸响，融合炮抵在他的下颌。  
与此同时，Optimus的面容从眼前的黑暗中显现出来。领袖不同于以往的阴郁表情并没有让Bumblebee畏惧，他反而带着担忧的神情，丝毫不怵地望向对方。用来近身自卫的刀刃悄无声息地从手臂后弹出，未等发挥作用，Bumblebee就感觉到自己的武器被强行锁回，炮筒内莹蓝色的光带一环环激活。他闷哼了一声，烧灼的刺痛感爬上他的面甲。他想要开口，喉咙却被压得更牢。  
“服从我是你的自由，”Optimus将手臂上的炮筒又向前推了推，深紫色的光镜幽深诡谲，语气却轻柔得好像诱哄：  
“不服从就死。”

欢迎来到囚笼，我的小情人。

2.

“你喜欢这个，对吗？”  
Optimus的手指在他的大腿内侧游走，时不时戳刺着泛着光泽的保护叶片，被欲望浸透的声音低哑而色情。  
Bumblebee瞪着他。  
Optimus似乎不为所动，棱角分明的手指顺着他的后背一路滑到臀缝，带起一阵酥酥麻麻的电流。他在Bumblebee的后挡板上敲了两下，小巧精致的接口便暴露在冰凉的空气中。似乎是预见了接下来即将发生的一切，Bumblebee的光学镜猛然缩小，剧烈地挣扎起来。

“恳求我吧。”Optimus俯下身，在Bumblebee的音频接收器旁低声喃喃着，哄劝又似警告，湿润又粗糙的触感让Bumblebee险些尖叫出声。领袖咬住了他的情绪角，缓慢地充满暗示地舔舐：“也许我不会难为你去做更多。”

“绝不。”他咬牙切齿地回答，毫不畏怯的神情此刻却完全达不到让对方就此罢手的效果。  
他被Optimus牢牢地按在墙上，浑身上下几乎被摸了个遍。双腿被迫向两侧张开，更多黏糊糊的润滑液顺着对方的手指淌下，Bumblebee又羞又恼地下线了光学镜，这反而让他全身的线路变得更加敏感。 想要更多。Bumblebee难耐地喘息着，因为突如其来的想法而浑身颤抖。

征服他、占有他、破坏他、让他心甘情愿地屈服，坦露他从未向任何人展示过的脆弱，攀上高潮时抓紧自己的肩甲呻吟哭泣。用他略带沙哑的声音喘息着喊出自己的名字，怎样挣扎都是徒劳——他忠诚而顺从的副官，漂亮又危险的小蜜蜂，不得不隐藏起尖锐锋利的刺尾向他投降，被他彻彻底底的吃干抹净。

他暂时抛下脑中阴暗的念头，将手指送入Bumblebee的体内。

3.

Optimus的动作粗暴极了。内壁逐渐升温的软金属却热情地缠上他的手指，湿淋淋地包裹住冷硬的入侵者，模拟着抽插的动作，发出淫靡的水声。  
“不……嗯、出去……”

“喊我的名字。”眼前的人似乎突然起了逗弄的心思，将Bumblebee抱起跨坐在自己的身上，凑近他的接收器。  
该死的。Bumblebee别过脸发出一声尖锐的蜂鸣，他羞于启齿，因为这句话自己的下面就已经湿透了。  
“你会这么做的。”Optimus轻笑了一声，打开前挡板。充能完毕的输出管弹了出来，惊人的尺寸让Bumblebee暗暗咂舌。  
不、不行——Bumblebee向后仰起脖颈，系统全速运转的聒噪杂声充斥着他的处理器。过热的温度夺去了他的思考能力。

当然，他根本不知道这个动作在对方看来有多性感。  
他的传感节点已经被全部激活，但内部却还在不停地分泌出更多的润滑液，对方得以更顺畅地进入。软金属的延展性惊人，输出管的顶端堪堪没入，Bumblebee却明显已经吃不消了。他被卡在狭小的空间里，装甲凌乱，两腿支撑不住地颤抖，任由眼前的暴君为所欲为。

“别......嗯......好快、唔——”

太大了。那狰狞的纹路撞开狭窄的通道，毫不怜惜地进出。轻易就被顶弄到敏感点的Bumblebee猛地弓起身子，喉咙里挤出一声呜咽。他下意识地向后蹬腿，脚踝被轻易握住膝盖压向胸口。疼痛和快感交织，他忍不住抽噎起来。  
Optimus低哑的喘息让他浑身颤抖，手指摩挲着他的后背，充满力量感的手臂线条与他后腰处柔软的装甲完美契合。在战场上某个隐秘角落里，他被最仰慕的人捂着嘴强迫进入。清洗液和嘴角的电解液混在一起，被撞得两腿发软的Bumblebee期待又羞耻地迎合着身上人的侵犯。他的长官，他的信仰，他倾慕已久，曾在某个夜晚低声呼唤着名字自慰达到高潮的那个人。

“哈啊——”

Optimus猛烈的攻势让他的身体不得不随着对方的节奏上下起伏，机体间传递的电流如同病毒般渗进每一条线路，感染他，操纵他。  
“你太紧了。”Optimus的语气依然冷淡得没有一点温度。  
Bumblebee的半阖着眼，光镜忽明忽暗地闪烁着。染着哭腔的喘息和无意识在腰间收紧的双腿显然取悦了Optimus。他凶狠地亲吻着身下的小副官，恶劣地咬住对方的嘴唇开始了新一轮冲刺。Bumblebee痛苦地挣扎起来，呻吟被牢牢地堵在咽喉。他因为窒息感而难受地曲起腰身，却得以让对方进入更深。  
“嗯……慢、慢一点……Optimus”

这个名字在他的喉咙里变得滚烫，他不自主地将手臂主动缠上对方的脖颈，贴着他的肩甲低声重复了一遍：  
“Optimus”

Optimus忽然停下动作，手掌抚上Bunblebee的后颈。

那是一个称得上温柔的吻。Optimus一手按着Bumblebee的后脑，一手环住他的腰，极富技巧性地舔吻着他柔软的口腔内壁，侧过脸引导他张开嘴接受更多。  
“嗯……唔”  
Bumblebee被亲得迷迷糊糊的，下意识地将自己与对方贴得更近。

拥抱我，接受我，和我一起承担这一切。  
将我从无尽的深海里拯救出来吧。  
我们一起在火焰中上升。

等到他喘过气来睁开光镜，忽然跌进了一片蔚蓝之中。  
那熟悉的感觉让他几乎流泪。

4.

也许自己是真的沉沦了吧。  
Bumblebee闭上眼，手腕上的手铐被解开，他松开全身力气安静地靠着Optimus的肩膀。

海洋从玻璃般的天空中倾泻而下，呢喃着触摸爱人的脸庞。  
行星燃尽了生命，又被恒星的光芒再度唤醒。  
万物生长，大地的脉搏变得深沉热烈。

他也终于不再是孤身一人。

 

END


End file.
